In The Mirror
by Megan-Winter
Summary: Macey reflects on her past before getting married. She retells her most prominent memories of her brothers and sisters. One-shot. DICLAIMED: I don't own, Ally Carter does.


**Hello all! I am so sorry for not updating or publishing earlier. I had writers block, then my computer got a virus and couldn't be used, and when it could I was extremely busy with school, clubs, and family and friend drama. These are all reasons, not excuses, I know, I know. **

**This is a little one-shot I came up with a while back, but never typed up. It's in Macey's point of view, and is set in the future. It includes spies, but not in a spy-story way. Cammie didn't run away in this story, but Gallagher and Blackthorne combined. I hope you enjoy!**

**mw**

In the Mirror

Macey Point of View

I stand in front of the mirror in the small room in the church. I see myself, perfectly framed in the mirror, with my three sisters huddled in the background. I know, at the front of the church, there were four more people standing behind me; they are my brothers (and fiancé). Ever since I knew them, they had my back, I had theirs. They are my mentors, and always have been. What we have is the strongest bond anyone could have; Love.

I touched the scar on my arm, faint, but still there, remembering. Cammie, on that rooftop in Boston, our sophomore year, showed me what it was like to be a spy. She had taken immediate action, saving ours, and Preston's, lives. She is a spy; she is someone who risks their life for another without a thought. I always have admired her strength. She was my tutor whenever I needed her, my confidant, my best friend. She is always there to help me pick myself up when I fall. Now, Cammie is my maid of honor, and after today will really be my sister. (Legally)

And then in the mirror, telling Cammie and Liz that if Nick ever hurts me, he better run before she can get her hands on him, is Bex. I silently laugh, remembering when she had beaten the shit out of my soon-to-be-husband. (He still had scars, but they are starting to fade.) Nick had tried to make a move on me, back in our senior year, after Blackthorne had permanently joined with Gallagher. She claimed to misread the elation in my eyes for fear (scoff), but later admitted she just wanted to prove who was stronger.

Several years later, after Nick and I had been together for a long time and hot gotten serious, it was Liz who was there for me while our friends were declared MIA and Nick was declared KIA. We mourned our losses and drank lots of liquor. I still have a scar on my palm from all the glass bottles Liz had dropped or knocked over in the kitchen, and helping her clean them up. The girl in the mirror followed my actions with her eyes, as I did hers, tracing the small 'L' with my index finger.

When everyone miraculously returned, well, everyone except for Nick, it was Zach who was there as Cammie and I mourned her brother's loss. He held us both while we cried, and went out and bought us ice cream when we needed it. (He was also the one who took the brunt of the blows when we needed to burn off all the ice cream induced pounds.) Zach became the older brother I always wanted, doing his best to protect me, mock me, and one-up me.

At the funeral it was Grant who I was thankful for. He noticed Nick first, slipping silently in the back doors, while the rest of us were crying and comforting each other. Grant jumped up and ran to Nick, punching him hard in the shoulder, and then hugging him. The commotion caused us too all look up from our mourning, and "Nick…" to escape from my lips. Then Nick struggled out of Grants grasp and ran to me, taking me into his arms and holding my as I cried and placed kisses everywhere I could reach. I am so thankful for Grant noticing Nick because, later on, Nick admitted that after he saw who the funeral was for, he had wanted to escape so I would never have the chance to endure that pain again. Grant saved us all that day, strengthening our bonds.

Fifteen months ago, it was Jonas who proved his brotherly status. I found my perfect wedding dress. It was a custom design, only one made, and it was my size. The same with the St. Peter's Basilica, where Nick and I had shared our first kiss (we were on a mission), there was only one opening left for this year. It was impossible to get your hands on. Jonas came upon me crying in the kitchen one morning, and somehow deciphered my predicament for my mumbled words. He immediately pulled out a laptop from his ever present messenger bag and began to work. It took only fifteen minutes for him to open all the schedules and orders, asking be what I wanted and filling out all the required information, in my (cover) name, over the previous recipient's information. After sitting with me for two hours, I had completely finished my wedding planning, ordering, and reserving. I thanked Jonas endlessly but all he said was "I'm always happy to help, Mace." Jonas was definitely worthy of his brother status.

I came back to the present when I heard the wedding march. Then I thought of how grateful I am for Nick. He was the one I won't need a mirror to see behind me. I'm able to just lean back and feel his hard, broad, warm chest on my back, and his strong arms encircle me. I never needed to fear falling around Nick. I already had; I fell for him.

**mw**

**Please let me know what you thought. Please let me know if you had a favorite line, a question, if you saw a typo, etc. I love reviews, so thank you to all my reviewers. I enjoy writing and use flames as much as compliments. (Helpful flames, not just "YOU SUCK!") I am NOT continuing this story.**

**Also, please let me know what you thought of the ending. I felt like it was to short and slightly off topic. I wanted to write it another way, but I couldn't get it work out.**

**Love, Megan [;**

**postscript: I LOVE MY READERS! So, well, thanks for reading!**


End file.
